potterworldmc_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Previous Lore
Chapter 1: Peaceful beginnings It's year 2016 and it seems that all of the darkness was cured from the wizarding world with the fall of Voldemort many years ago. There was a wide variety of Muggle acceptance and the use of the word "Mudblood" was means for severe punishment. The Ministry is being run by our Minister for Magic Nathan Wolf and crime rates from dark wizards have dropped at an astounding rate. Hogwarts was rebuilt after the battle and stands to this day graduating great witches and wizards into our world with the help of Headmaster Jaybles Droobledore. Things seemed all too perfect until reports shot up over the past few years and a new name was brought to the world in hushed tones that would bring fear to every man. Rustilius Sunstrider made a public announcement- many years ago- of his plan to destroy Jaybles and complete the goals of the Dark Lords before him to eradicate all of the muggle borns! The only news of this sense then were reports of suspicious new recruits claiming to be Deatheaters. School at the school of witchcraft and wizardry continued as normal but something big was coming! Chapter 2: The Battle of the School of Witchcraft & Wizardry The year is now 2016 and within those last 2 years the rise of the Dark Lord and his power has grown. Rustilius and his Deatheaters decided to come out of hiding and attack the wizarding world from Knockturn Alley all the way to Hogwarts and the Ministry. In the middle of battle Headmaster Droobledore was bombarded by deatheaters and then supposedly defeated. With the fall of Droobledore and no word from the Minister of Magic, Nathan, everything was under the control of Rustilius. The Order of the Phoenix decided to collaborate together with a number of Aurorlocks who would rebel against the rule of Dantriomir Karkaroff as Minister lead by Genesis Dissidia and fought back for justice. In that year, students, family and relatives held a funeral in honour of the great Droobledore but to everyone's surprise he swooped in as a dragon! Due to this, another battle for the school! This resulted in the fall of Rustilius within the Chamber of Secrets. In light of these events a celebration as well as two weddings were held that night. Where are the deatheaters today? They could very well be among you or in hiding; After his heroics, Genesis Dissidia was deemed the Head of the Aurorlock Department and vowed to protect everyone from dark wizards still loyal to Rustilius. Chapter 3: Evil Returns Many years after the fall of Rustilius and the magical world seemed calm. There was no constant fear and threat that filled the streets. Diagon Alley started hosting festivals and even Knockturn Alley began to be a less intimidating place. Since the day Genesis brought down Dantriomir from within the Ministry he had not been arrested, but he had fled back to the underground hideouts in Knockturn. With most of the loyal followers to Rustilius in hiding or locked away in Azkaban - he felt as though there was nowhere to return to besides there. Tom Vulchanov and Magatha Arygos, however, were still loyal and returned with him to the dark caves. After much discussion it was agreed that they would avenge Rustilius. With Aurorlocks searching the area it was time that the base was moved and created in an area that would never be infiltrated by the Ministry. Droobledore, however kept a close eye on his professors knowing that some of them were known for their dark ways but was wise enough not to act on this knowledge for the safety of the school as well as always seeing the good in people and allowing a chance for redemption. It took no time for the dark ones to recruit students within the school as well as find some of their old loyal friends. In this time The Order of the Phoenix began to grow and had Reggie Krum leading them. The Order fought for the good of the people and not just the good of the Government and their truce with the Aurors and Genesis Dissidia had fallen. There now lies four groups of people in the anticipation of possibly the biggest war within the wizarding world. The Auror Department of the Magical Law Enforcement who protect the people of the Ministry of Magics concerns, The Order of the Phoenix who fight to protect everyone and not just by the Ministry and their way of protection, The Death Eaters who follow the Dark Lord Dantriomir and vow to take control of the wizarding world, and lastly the people of the wizarding world who just want to live their lives and cannot fight to protect it themselves. What will happen? Chapter 4: Rebellion of the Dark The year is now late 2016 and within the past few months, the heinous Dark Lord, Seberius Gregorovitch, had his horcrux stolen by Gwyndolyn Gregorovitch. This resulted in an outraged attack led by the dark lord, aimed at the school of wizardry. With a release of dark creatures and protection from previous leaders- Doctor Doge and Finnian Mulciber: both sides stood a chance of winning. Both sides fought incredibly hard and wasn't until the students and all allegiances had defeated all of the creatures that Seberius felt his power drain away. Thus being, he and Jaybles Droobledore duelled in the great hall- greeted by many students. After losing his duel, he and his followers retreated, leaving the school from any further harm. With the chants and cheers from the students, everything seemed inevitable. Will the peace last?